


Summer

by LavenderSana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Growing Old Together, Hatori needs a hug, Lost Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSana/pseuds/LavenderSana
Summary: Now it's the future, Hatori has moved on with life, found himself another partner, but sometimes fears from the past come back to haunt him.
Relationships: Sohma Hatori/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO This is written because I grew lazy and don't feel like writing the boring parts of Love Foolish, (My other fanfic), so this is just a short story about Hatori in the future. It's not related to Love Foolish, I think....

"Stop. Stop, please. I don't want to hurt you." Kana cries from behind the locked door. "Just leave me, Hatori."

"YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME HERE!" Piercing screams slam through my head as I bolt up in Akito's room. Blood seeps through the tatami mats, pain racks through my eyes. 

"I'm so happy to have met you, Hatori." Kana is in front of me, beaming. She looks radiant. Wait, all of this wrong. Am I going back in time?

I force myself awake, sweat running down my whole body. "It's just a dream." 

As I slow my breathing, I expect to hear the soft snores of my partner beside me, but she isn't here. Her warm body is not beside me. 

"Shitosa?" I quietly call out, massaging my throat, which feels like sandpaper. 

Anxiety begins to fill me, thoughts and fears of what might have happened to her horrify me. If she were next to me, she'd say I'm over-dramatic, that I worried too much. But she isn't. 

Right as my feet slam on the wooden floor, she enters the room, looking at me with remorse. "I was looking for you."

"Just in the kitchen getting a hot-water bottle. You're moaning was bothering me." She laughs lightly, trying to brighten the mood. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Sighing, I lie back down on the bed. 

"It's okay. I know you don't mean to." She sits down next to me, placing the hot water bottle on top of her abdomen. "Same dream?"

I nod. "What's with the hot water bottle?" 

"Just some slight cramping, probably nothing serious." She shrugs. Wonder fills me with how she can do it, live so carefree. She never worries about the future or the past, for that matter. 

"I think you need me to teach me how you do it." Placing my head on her shoulder, I comment. 

"With time, you'll learn. I promise." She runs a hand through my hair as, once again, all of my worries are gone. 

Thank you for everything, Shitosa. For warming my life up, making it like summer instead of spring.


End file.
